Courtship
by cutekittenlady
Summary: Sendak asks Lotor a question. Lotor tries to find an angle. And Zarkon just tries to do his best.
1. Chapter 1

"May I speak with you Prince Lotor?"

Lotor looked up from his work to see Sendak standing uncertainly in the doorway, his fist in a stiff salute above his heart.

"I suppose," Lotor sighed lowering the machine he'd been working on, "Ancients know that I won't be able to finish any of this work with all the interruptions I've had as of late."

"I can come later." Sendak made a motion to go out.

"No," the prince stopped him with a wave of his hand, "it is fine. Father has been getting on me to take more breaks. He says I am working too hard."

Sendak's brow creased.

Lotor read his mind.

"I know. The hypocrisy is glaring." He shrugged and then asked, "what did you wish to speak to me about?"

The commander didn't reply immediately. An uncharacteristic act for such a studious soldier.

Instead he stiffened, straightened his shoulders, and open and shut his mouth.

Lotor stared at the ongoing display in morbid fascination. Sendak was rarely flustered. Normally he spoke with that straight yet deliberate manner of his. Now he looked more like a blushing schoolboy than one of Daibazaal's finest soldiers.

Finally Sendak cleared his throat and said, "We have worked together for some time now. Have we not?"

"Yes?"

It was the only thing Lotor could think to say. He'd known _of_ Sendak since he was a child, but hadn't actually been formally introduced to him until his father had allowed him to join the fleet. Though having never met the man, Lotor hadn't carried any positive feeling towards Sendak. In fact, though it had been a pain to eventually admit to himself, Lotor had been jealous.

Sendak was everything his father and the rest of the fleet wanted out of an imperial heir. Physically intimidating, commanding, and deadly towards anyone he deemed an enemy. Everything Lotor seemed to lack, Sendak had in fact that Zarkon had trained him himself, only strengthened this sentiment, as well as Lotor's initial dislike. It hadn't seemed fair that this outsider should curry his father's favor with such success while the prince struggled to even be given a chance.

As a direct result of this conflict, the two had ended up developing something of a competitive streak with each other. For every major accomplishment one would make, the other would seek out and take any opportunity to somehow one up it. This went on for almost a decaphoeb, much to the benefit of both their careers, before eventually coming to a head when Zarkon assigned _both_ men to the same ship in the same quadrant doing the same job.

It was a test. It HAD to have been a test.

There was no other explanation.

What exactly it was Zarkon was testing, neither could be sure. Perhaps he'd wanted to see if his would-be heirs could manage to prioritize the empire over their own self benefit. Maybe it was to test their ability to properly work towards a common goal even with people they disliked.

Or maybe he'd just wanted them to _sort things out_ in a place far away from the imperial palace where the blood wouldn't stain the carpet.

Either way, neither he nor Sendak had had any intention of NOT passing the test with flying colors.

But then things had started to… change.

Having to constantly stand one another up in every conceivable situation quickly became tiring. As did trying to constantly sway the crew to their respective 'sides' in every debate. It didn't help that every man on the deck of the ship had noticed their competitive tendencies and so made it a distinct point to avoid being on the bridge when BOTH of the men were present.

So in an amazingly silent compromise, Lotor and Sendak had each respectively toned things down and reserved their rivalry for downtime hours or otherwise situations where it wouldn't interfere with the work on the ship. Coming out on top would hardly mean anything if the ship was in pieces when they returned to Zarkon after all.

This understanding eventually developed into a stable working relationship, and as time continued to go on Lotor had felt his previous jealousy slowly beginning to drain away bit by bit. Sendak may have attained a level of approval from his father and the rest of the court that Lotor had yet to achieve, but it was not unearned. The men under his command greatly respected him, and slowly, Lotor had begun to as well.

He was a very different man from the one he had thought him to be.

Though what kind of man Sendak actually _was_ was proving very hard to figure out at the moment.

"What I mean to say is, we have both become very much accustomed to one another." Sendak explained redundantly, "You and I, I mean."

"I am well aware." Lotor said somewhat irritable. Was the man never going to come to the point?

Sendak growled to himself in frustration. This shouldn't be so hard. Normally he had no problem saying exactly what he thought, but now that he actually needed to get the words out…

 _Dammit Sendak, your Emperor Zarkon's finest soldier._ He took a deep breath. _Just blurt it out and get it over with!_

Lotor frowned, "Listen, I enjoy a decent chat as much as the next man but I really do have work to get done. So unless this is urgent it will really have to wait until-"

"PRINCELOTORWOULDYOUALLOWMETHEHONOROFCOURTINGYOU"

"-I'm finished with this. We can talk after that."

Lotor picked the machine back up and began fiddling with it as Sendak stood awkwardly at his side. Honestly, what did the man not understand about the concept of 'I'm busy' did he seriously think that if he just stood there Lotor would-

The prince dropped the tool he was using to fiddle with the machine and did a double take.

"Come again?"

Sendak became stern, "You heard me."

"Yes, but I want an explanation." Lotor said severely.

"I am asking, your highness, if you would allow me to court you to see if you would be interested in… having me. As is traditional."

"I GET that." He snapped. "I want to know why you are asking _me_."

Sendak's brow creased, "I do not understand."

"Why ask _me_?" Lotor demanded as he turned away. "There are plenty of others you could ask. I'm not exactly Daibazaals most desired bachelor if you haven't noticed."

This wasn't… untrue. Normally, a prince of the galra had to beat off the would be suitors with a stick. The allure of the position was just too tempting. However, despite this, as far as Sendak knew, Lotor hadn't been said to have been courted by anyone. Despite having been of age for a number of years now.

Unfortunately it wasn't exactly difficult to figure out why.

Lotor fiddled with a strand of his long white hair as he waited for Sendak to give his answer.

"I suppose," Sendak said slowly as the words wrapped themselves around his mind, "it is because I have grown fond of you."

Lotor paused before snorting and turning away, "This is ridiculous."

"Well what exactly do you want me to say?!" Sendak demanded. "I didn't intend to feel this way. It just happened! Now I'm doing the only thing I can think of that comes next."

"Please we both know you're only asking this of me so that you can win points with my father."

"WHAT?!" Sendak sounded sincerely offended (and hurt?) "You think **I** need to utilize such underhanded tactics to get ahead in my career? If either of us is guilty of such a thing its-"

Lotor cut in, "What do you like about me?"

Sendak stopped short of his oncoming tirade and stared.

"If you are 'fond' of me, then exactly what parts of _me_ are you fond of?" Lotor explained as he glanced back at Sendak, carefully watching his face, "If you can answer me that, then I'll believe you really have feelings for me."

"That isn't- I can't just- That isn't fair." Sendak complained.

"How is it not?"

"Because I… I-I don't KNOW. I am not… good at this sort of thing. I know how I feel, but I can not think of _why_ I feel that way." Sendak's shoulders fell and his ears drooped as he gave Lotor a dejected look. "If you do not feel the same way I do, then simply say so. If that is indeed the case then I'll just contact the emperor and request to be reassigned elsewhere. There is no reason to allow this to negatively affect the ship and crew."

Lotor didn't immediately reply. He was thinking hard about all this.

It was true that he and Sendak had been getting along much better than they had before. Lotor had even begun to think of them as friends. But this…

"It is not that I dislike you." He admitted. "It is just… rather sudden. You must understand. I am not a person in a position who is free to make my own decisions in this regard. I'm going to need time to reflect on things. Contact father and ask him what he thought of it when he gave you his permission, and then-"

Lotor stopped as he caught the look of discomfort on Sendak's face.

"What is it?"

"I, uh, I have yet to bring the matter to the emperor's attention."

"But surely," Lotor chuckled nervously, "you must know that you are supposed to ask my father first."

He then turned his chin up and said in a bitter sarcastic voice, "As is traditional."

Sendak licked his lips and managed to say, in an uncharacteristically small voice, "Yes, but… I knew you would likely prefer for me to ask you first. Besides, it would be pointless if you did not want me, and so… and so…"

Lotor tried to ignore the beating heart in his chest or the sudden heat he felt in his face. This gesture didn't have to mean anything. It was possible that Sendak simply didn't wish to risk the prestige he'd gained with Zarkon. He may lose favor with him if he deemed him unworthy.

Then again, even if this was some poorly thought out attempt at social climbing on Sendak's part there was no reason for Lotor to say no. Courting wasn't really binding. If at any point Lotor became disdainful of Sendak's attentions, all he needed to do was inform his father and the matter would be permanently settled. No matter what Sendak said or did, if Zarkon didn't approve of the relationship, it would go nowhere.

Besides, Lotor found that he didn't really _want_ to say no.

"I see. Regardless, my father will have to be informed if you plan on taking this any further. I doubt very much he'd appreciate being contacted over a signal, so you'll have to wait until the next time he summons us. Or if you are not that patient use your own downtime to visit Daibazaal." He picked up the piece of machinery once again and made it a point to not take his eyes from it. "Once that is done, you can tell me what he says. Until then leave me to my work."

Sendak stood awkwardly for a moment. When Lotor showed no interest of saying anything further, he turned and quietly strode through the door, wondering whether or not this counted as a 'Yes'.


	2. Chapter 2

Sendak wasn't afraid of Zarkon.

He'd been trained by him, taken meals with him, and fought battles with him. He was closer to him than most of the rest of the court. Not including Lotor and the late Empress of course.

In fact, if he were to be honest, the Emperor felt almost like a second father to Sendak. He'd taken him under wing and had trust in his abilities like no one else ever had. As such, any fear that may have existed towards Zarkon had metamorphosed into a deep abiding respect. That was why the idea of presenting himself to the Emperor did not have the same intimidating effect as it would have had with someone else.

That wasn't to say that Sendak didn't feel nervous as he made arrangements for his return to Daibazaal. After all, he wasn't returning for a mere casual visit, but a serious and very private discussion. Courtship may not have been binding, but courting a prince was a far from insignificant thing.

It did not help that, despite how well he knew Zarkon and how highly the Emperor thought of him, there was no telling how he'd react to Sendak asking to court his only son. Especially when he learned that he'd bypassed all proper formalities to ask Lotor first.

Zarkon had always been particular about that sort of thing.

However, Sendak comforted himself with the knowledge that, knowing his Emperors temperament, the absolute WORST that could happen was that Zarkon would give a stern and final 'no' and be done with it

There would be no question of courting Lotor behind his father's back. It would get them both into a lot of trouble. Besides, it went against everything Sendak knew to be just and right in a proper Galra relationship. He'd already straddled that line when he'd spoken to Lotor first and he didn't intend to cross it further.

"Are the preparations finished?" Sendak asked as he went over the final few reports he needed to review before he was clear to depart.

"They have just been completed." Haxus replied dutifully. "However, I am afraid that the first ship leaving for Daibazaal is a mere transport vessel. A more suitable ship for one of your position can be arranged-"

"No, it will do."

Sendak wanted to get all of this wrapped up as soon as possible. He'd have ridden in the back of a civilian pod if he thought it would get him home faster.

Unfortunately this willingness only made Haxus suspicious.

"You are certainly departing in a hurry." He paused before lowering his voice and carefully asking, "has the Emperor summoned you?"

Sendak sighed. Somebody had been bound to start asking questions regarding his departure sooner or later. He just hadn't thought it'd be Haxus of all people.

"No. This is merely a pleasure visit. I am feeling worn down and wish to see what I may have missed on Daibazaal." The words were a bit too rehearsed and Sendak could see that Haxus was unconvinced.

He had decided right away that sharing the true reason for his departure was out of the question. The last thing he and Lotor needed was for the ranks to add their respective love lives to the courts rumor mill. Besides if nothing came from this little meeting, Sendak didn't want to suffer the humiliation of being a rejected royal suitor. Zarkon and Lotor were both discreet enough, but he couldn't be so sure about anyone else, even Haxus.

Haxus was a loyal and dutiful soldier and friend. However, he also wasn't Lotor's biggest fan. If Sendak told him about the courtship and it all went south, he couldn't be entirely certain he wouldn't hold the whole thing against the prince.

Which reminded him to tell his Lieutenant something he wouldn't like.

"Until I return Prince Lotor will, of course, be in command of my forces."

Haxus made a look, but loyally said nothing.

However, Sendak still went on, "You will respect his command Haxus. Swear this to me."

Haxus's eyes widened at the order but after a moment he gave a signed sigh, formed a salute, and said, "As you order Commander. I will inform the men."

This put Sendak's mind at east. Haxus was a honorable man in these matters. He could trust him to keep his word.

With that matter settled Sendak's mind was free to focus on how exactly he was going to breach this subject with to the emperor.

* * *

"How exactly," Alfor spoke with a sharp edge uncharacteristic of him, "do you _accidentally_ start a succession crisis?"

Zarkon didn't meet his eyes. Alfor almost never lost his temper with him, but when he did he could be fierce. Especially when it involved Lotor in any way.

Alfor was Lotor's godfather, and had personally seen to his sons education. He'd been there for them after Honerva had passed and ensured that Lotor knew as much about his mother's people as possible. This made him as invested in Lotor's growth as much as the boys own father.

Zarkon shifted under his gaze unsure of how to answer.

"It… is not my doing." He defended feebly. "I have not even considered the subject. You can not blame me for the whispered rumors of others."

"I can and I am!" Alfor snapped. "I had assumed you had dealt with this in your own time! How could you possibly fail to set the record straight regarding a successor?"

"I am hardly of bad health Alfor," Zarkon retorted irritably, "nor am I of a particularly advanced age. Why bring misfortune upon myself with such talk?"

"Because, when you don't you end up in the exact same situation we're in now! With at least half your court thinking you are passing over your only son in favor of this… this…" Alfor paused then asked, "what was his name?"

Zarkon frowned, "Sendak. He is one of my most loyal and trusted Commander's so I would greatly appreciate it if you adjusted your tone, King Alfor."

It had come as something of a shock to learn that a decent portion of his court was under the impression that Sendak was his unannounced heir to be. Zarkon couldn't recall giving any indication of such a thing, even incidentally. So he really couldn't see how such a conclusion had been reached and said as much to Alfor.

"Are you certain?" Alfor asked, reeling himself in a little. "This idea could not have bore itself from nothing. Think my friend. Is there anyway you interact with this Commander that might denote personal favor? Or perhaps a conversation with Lotor that taken a certain way, may give that impression? Anything that when taken out of context, might give this impression?"

Zarkon opened his mouth to immediately deny that any such thing was the case. However as the question sunk into his brak he closed it again and started to really thing. Was there any such instance?

There may have been. After all Lotor and he did sometimes… disagree. They would disagree quite loudly.

Lotor was an intelligent and prideful boy, but he tended to have some reckless ideas that Zarkon had to temper down before his son did something he'd regret. It really didn't help that he tended to be rather arrogant and believed he knew best about nearly everything. (Zarkon had no idea who he got THAT from).

He knew it was all likely just a phase he was going through, but Zarkon still found himself losing patience with his son. Then they would argue- er, _disagree_ , and they'd both have to go cool their heads.

If some invasive, disrespectful, little insect had happened to eavesdrop on a few of their more volatile disagreements, Zarkon could see how it may be twisted to the view that he no longer favored his son.

But that didn't explain why people would assume he would look to Sendak as his next choice. There were many many more senior high ranking Generals and Commanders he could choose from. Zarkon didn't trust any of them nearly as much, but still.

Then again…

Well, he HAD trained Sendak. That would certainly denote some level of favor. Especially since he hadn't trained anyone else before. Not even his own son-

Oh.

Oh, yes. That would do it wouldn't it?

But the only reason he hadn't trained Lotor was because Zarkon knew he would never be able to do it properly. He had just known that he would go far too easy on his son. Lotor had always just been so small compared to the other galra children his age, and his father couldn't help but fear he might hurt him if he pushed too hard.

Besides, Lotor was just so much like his mother. Every time Zarkon looked at him he couldn't help but reminded of Honerva and he had never raised a hand to Honerva, not even to train. So he had given it up and left his sons training in the hands of others knowing that regardless of where he went in life he would need to know how to defend himself if not others.

Zarkon realized now that others might not see it quite in that light. Especially with him having taken Sendak under his tutelage as he had. But he'd only done THAT because Sendak showed so much potential, and with both of his parents long dead there was a chance that potential could go unfulfilled with no one competent to guide him.

Of course, that WAS something one did with a potential heir, wasn't it?

"There may have been one or two," Zarkon said carefully avoiding Alfor's eye.

The matter of his heir had never bothered him before. At least not since before meeting Honerva when many of his older advisers would drop hints in regards to the matter.

Galra didn't believe in inherited leadership. It tended to breed slackness and complacency. However they DID believe in things being as orderly as possible, which was why heirs were vitally important. They didn't have to be related to an individual by blood, though children would frequently be chosen, and when the individual in question died their heir would inherent whatever private property, influence, and forces said individual had at their command.

For Emperors, having an heir wasn't strictly necessary but still important. It gave the impression of a long era of prosperity and stability. As well as creating a convenient starting point when it came to organizing a Kral Zera. Everyone would either rally around or against the heir, giving them an opportunity to prove themselves both as a leader and a great warrior.

No heir meant the whole thing would be a free for all. Such things had happened in the past but tended to lead to… undesirable results. If the individual who proved victorious didn't have, at least, the majorities support then the Empire could expect a lot of stability in its future. Maybe even total collapse.

Zarkon didn't want to be the Emperor who ended his mighty rule with an empire destroying succession crisis.

"What about Lotor?" Alfor asked.

Zarkon came out of his thoughts, "What… What _about_ Lotor?"

"You say you didn't realize your court had made these conclusions, but what about your son? Does he know?"

"Of course n-" Zarkon stopped, hesitated, but went on with much less confidence, "of course not. Why should he?"

"He would be more sensitive to it. It does directly concern him, after all."

This conversation was making Zarkon uncomfortable.

It was true that ever since he came of age and joined the fleet Lotor had been… competitive. Especially towards Sendak. In fact, now that he thought of it, this whole mess was likely why the two couldn't seem to get along. He'd even sent the two off to that remote station in the hopes they'd start-

Oh gods.

If Lotor was aware of all this, was Sendak? Worse who did he think he favored?

Sendak was everything a Galra soldier should be. Loyal, disciplined, but able to take charge when the situation called for it. He excelled in combat and military strategy, by passing many of his more experienced peers in the process.

He also admired his emperor greatly, something Zarkon was ashamed to admit had ingratiated Sendak to him almost immediately. Lotor used to openly admire his father in much the same way until… until Honerva had died.

Zarkon ignored the twinge in his chest and tried to refocus on the problems at hand.

Although an excellent soldier and Commander, Sendak lacked a certain diplomatic finesse. He conducted himself well, but he tended to react without thinking. An excellent trait on the battlefield, and a disastrous one when dealing with delicate intergalactic matters.

Lotor had just the opposite problem Diplomatic and social interactions were child's play to him. He could have excellent emotional and mental control in the face of some very impolite dignitaries.

On the battlefield (not that Lotor would ever be on a battlefield if he could help it) he was cold and calculating and excellent at laying traps. However he tended to get snappy when things started to go wrong, and he'd more than once lost his temper with his betters.

Neither of them were quite ready to be considered a true heir.

Surely, _surely_ , they wouldn't… hurt each other? Not over this. But they were both so stubborn, so ambitious, and, perhaps, so very sure that they were owed something the other was trying to steal. It was a nightmarish scenario.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and a soldier hurrying inside and throwing a salute.

"I gave orders that we were not to be disturbed." Zarkon said severely, not at all in the mood to tolerate disobedience of any kind.

The soldier (who'd likely drawn the short straw) clearly understood this as he stuttered a reply, "Y-yes sire. However I have to inform you that Commander Sendak has sent a message announcing his return to Daibazaal."

Alfor's eyebrows raised in interest, for this was quite the coincidence, "For what purpose?"

"He did not say. However, he has requested an audience with you, sire."

Zarkon narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Somehow, what with everything he'd heard that day, this didn't feel like a coincidence.

"How long until he arrives?"

"A few vargas. Three, at the most."

"Very well. Send him to me immediately after he disembarks."

"Yes, sire." The soldier threw another salute and gratefully hurried away.

Once they were alone, Alfor glanced back at Zarkon, a look of concern in his eyes.

"Do you want me to leave?"

Zarkon stood in a thoughtful silence as Alfor waited patiently for his reply.

"No." He finally sighed. "Remain, I may need your advice if this meeting is… relevant."

"Do you at least wish to make it a private audience? He may be more likely to speak freely without my presence."

"No. He will see us together. It will be telling how he reacts to having an unexpected audience."

Alfor nodded understandingly.

He had never met this Sendak, but the fact that Zarkon seemed to have had a great deal of confidence in the man said a lot about his character.

Alfor sighed, "Zarkon, if this does turn out to be about your successor then… If you sincerely believe this man would make a good heir then I'm sure Lotor would-"

He left the sentence unfinished as he watched Zarkon's shoulders stiffen.

"I… I don't know Alfor. I sincerely do not know."


	3. Chapter 3

Sendak hadn't been expecting this.

As he walked into the audience chamber he'd been surprised to see none other than King Alfor of Altea standing next to the Emperor. He knew, of course, that Alfor was one of Zarkon's closest allies. So seeing him here wasn't out of place. However given the private nature of this meeting…

"Commander Sendak," Zarkon's voice boomed throughout the large empty chamber, "you have returned."

The initial shock quickly subsided in the face of social expectation. Sendak immediately kneeled before his superiors as his mind scrambled to recall and rearrange the words he'd carefully memorized on the trip over. He wasn't making much progress.

"You may rise."

Sendak did as he was told, switching seamlessly from kneeling to a straight back salute.

Alfor's brow raised at the sight of him. He could vaguely recall seeing the man amongst Zarkon's entourage. Standing, not at his side, but still fairly close at a few paces behind his Emperor. It was clear, just from the controlled and unwavering way he held himself, that he was every bit the disciplined soldier Zarkon had said he was.

"Your visit is most unexpected Commander." Zarkon spoke evenly, though a cold edge still tinged his voice, "Is all well on the station?"

"Yes, sire. Our productivity has improved a great deal since we last reported."

"That is good to know." He then added quite deliberately, "And my son?"

There was a slight, but just a slight, hesitation before he replied, "Oh… the Prince is also well."

"He is not giving you any trouble."

"Oh no!" Sendak said insistently. "No, no, quite the opposite in fact."

"That is good to know. However you surely do not expect me to believe you came all this way just to give a report."

"I-no, sire. I actually intended to speak to you on… other matters." Then, with a glance towards Alfor, he added, " _Private_ matters."

"Do not fret Commander. Anything you need to say to me, you can say in front of King Alfor."

Sendak licked his lips nervously, wondering how Lotor would react to having the leader of another planet know about this… thing between them.

"I-I… I do not wish to be indiscreet, sire." was all he could manage in protest.

Zarkon narrowed his eyes at him, "Is the subject you have come to speak to me about _indiscreet_?"

"Uh, no. I-I mean… uhm…" That may have been the wrong word choice.

Sendak had carefully designed his speech to the Emperor so that his lord fully understood his request was both sincere and reasonable. Most of all he had wanted to avoid bringing up the minor break with tradition he and Lotor had both done. It did not seem to Sendak like a topic that would endear Zarkon to him as a potential suitor to his son.

Now that he was actually here, staring the Emperor down, he couldn't remember any of it.

"N-No, sire. I… That is not what I-" he stopped and tried to rebound. He'd faced down the Emperor when they were both armed, there was no reason for him to be stuttering so much. "I wanted to speak to you regarding a… personal subject. Involving Lotor."

The feeling of the room changed. Zarkon seemed to loom over him. His eyes focused on Sendak.

It was an uncomfortable time to realize that he had referred to Lotor without his title.

"What _about_ my son?" Zarkon's voice was dangerous.

Sendak lost his grip again and once more devolved into useless babbling.

Zarkon, meanwhile, was confused. In some ways things were falling into place. Sendak was here to discuss Lotor, as he'd suspected. That should have meant that the Commander was here to try and turn father against son.

When he'd asked about Lotor, that should have been the time that Sendak had come down hard on the Prince. Focusing on his faults and making him sound incompetent. Yet he hadn't done that. In fact, his answer had been short but mostly complimentary.

Then there was Sendaks manner. While the young man had always been rather eager to please, he'd never been quite this… awkward. Normally, he was so controlled and soldierly. Now though he was acting like some kind of newbie private, terrified of disappointing all his superiors.

None of it fit the narrative of a young usurper attempting to organize a path to the throne.

Sendak cleared his throat.

"A-as you know, sire," he began, "Lo- _the Prince_ and I have been, ah, spending a lot of time together."

Alfor's face became perplexed, as though he'd noticed something out of place.

"And when people spend a lot of time together you, uh, kind of get to know each other. Opinions change as do… feelings…"

The alteans face changed to a look of realization as his mouth hung open in shocked understanding. Zarkon, however, didn't seem to have reached the same realization.

"What sort of feelings?" He demanded. The mixed messages he was receiving only proved to anger him.

Sendak leaned back. He'd never realized before that he had never actually been on the receiving end of Zarkon's anger. He'd seen it before and had thought he understood but that had been an illusion.

Watching his Emperor be angry was entirely different from being on the receiving end.

"I do not mean to offend sire." Sendak said defensively. "I… I did not mean to feel this way. I said as much to the Prince but I can not help-"

"WHAT," Zarkon's tone was deadly, "did you say to my son?!"

"Zarkon," Alfor spoke suddenly, raising his hand for peace, "I think we may have had the wrong idea."

He was ignored.

Zarkon continued to glare at Sendak, the killing intent barely being contained.

At this point Sendak spoke as a man who had learned the consequences and accepted them come what may.

"Sire, I am sorry but I have asked Prince lotor if I may court him," He paused, "I am fairly certain he said yes."

"I knew it you conniving little-" Zarkon stopped. "Come again?"

Sendak straightened, "Just what I said. I asked him first. I know it is not traditional and I am sorry about that. However I did not think he would have accepted anything else."

Zarkon gaped, "You-... he said-... Come again?!"

"He wants to court your son." Alfor said bluntly.

The Emperor looked at Alfor. Then at Sendak. Then Alfor again.

"COME AGAIN?!"

Alfor sighed and looked at Sendak whom he now looked upon in quite a different light.

"I am sorry. He must take time to deliberate on this declaration." he said kindly to the confused looking Sendak. "I am sure at this point he would say, 'You may take your leave' and rest in your quarters. You will, likely, be summoned when he is ready for you. E-Eventually."

The Commander glanced around before nodding and hesitatingly bowing himself out.

Later, insider Zarkon's private quarters after ingesting a few stiff drinks, Zarkon finally said, "He wishes to _marry_ him?!"

"Court," Alfor corrected, "It is a tad less binding in most circles."

The king gave it some thought.

"Really it is rather providential. Here you have two potential heirs, that your whole court is split between, and one of them has taken an interest in the other. This could be your problems way of solving itself. Lotor said yes, so clearly he isn't against the idea. If this all turns out well than it may prove to be smooth sailing from here." Alfor nodded along to his own words, "A very tidy solution really."

"Sendak and… and my son?!" Zarkon didn't sound convinced.

"Do you not think it ideal?" Alfor asked, "You said he was an excellent soldier."

"An excellent soldier, yes." Zarkon snorted and waved his hand dismissively, "but that is entirely different from an excellent _husband_!"

"I do not disagree… but surely this is young Sendak's chance to prove himself as such?"

He snorted again, "Perhaps."

"You shall have to give him an answer. This could solve your entire succession crisis. Assuming they like each other."

Zarkon frowned, "I… will reflect."

"You are just… incorrigible."


End file.
